


Jace Lightwood/Wayland Imagine Drabbles

by writermaedchen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Imagines, Jail, Long Distance Relationship, sex-talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermaedchen/pseuds/writermaedchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine stories with Jace as the main character with words under 1000.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So...about being your boyfriend...

**Author's Note:**

> Any grammar or word usage mistakes may be excused. English isn't my native tongue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine yourself and Jace in a long distance relationship, you counting down each day until you will get to see Jace for the first time.

Since going off to college in another state you and your brother Simon had made nightly face timing your tradition . Not seeing your brother was a real bother to you , typical for twins your bond was really strong . Even though you were only 4 minutes younger he treated you like the little sister he had to protect . You didn't mind though .

Hiding his transition into a vampire from you ? Impossible . 

During one of your visits you had noticed all the weird habits , eventually confronting Simon . That day you had been introduced to the Shadow World, well technically at least . You knew Clary of course , her being a Shadowhunter was a real shocker to you . You had also heard about the Lightwoods and a guy named Jace who had captured Clary's interest at first before she had turned to Simon . Finally ! 

Naturally , being on your twin brothers side , you automatically disliked Jace . 

That was until the day Simon left his face time open and a blonde , quite handsome guy had stepped in front of the camera. Jace was by far not as awful as you thought and after 30 minutes of watching him struggling with human technologies you were fascinated . And luckily for you he was too .

"I have no idea how you and Simon share the same last name." Jace had said one night after several weeks of face timing regularly . You had laughed and rolled your eyes before you replied : " You're a jackass, Wayland." But what a cute ass he was . 

Somewhere along the lines you both had fallen for each other , or at least you did . You weren't too sure about Jace but judging by Simons annoyed comments about the blonde Shadowhunter being a 'love sick puppy' and his threats to stay away from his sister pretty much summed up your relationship . You had a thing . Verbally you weren't dating . But technically you were . It was strange . It was exciting . But there was nothing you wanted more than to actually meet him . Luckily you would be in just about 30 minutes. 

From the day you had informed him about you coming home for summer break you had counted the days until the minute you would be able to feel his arms around you . And now , finally , with Simon coming running towards you it was time. 

"Sissy!" You were enveloped into a tight , bone crushing hug from your brother that made you laugh . "Simon! It's so good to see you again." You hoped you weren't looking too tired from your travel . Only dressed in tight black leggings and a oversized shirt topped with a leather jacket made you feel a little underdressed when you eyed the gorgeous brunette called Isabelle behind Simon . God , your messy bun was so out of place . "It's so great to have another woman here you have no idea.", Izzy welcomed you with a warm smile before your eyes caught the sight of a tall figure you were very familiar with . Could a person be any more attractive in real life ? 

Jace was walking down the stairs when his eyes caught yours, making him freeze before a huge grin grazed his lips .

You imagined it to be awkward , believing to be blushing and stumbling over words but the reality was way more satisfying . As soon as he had caught your eyes Jace jumped down the stairs, taking three large steps before you felt yourself getting lifted into air , strong arms around you . "Jace!",you laughed taking in all the new experiences . His smell , the feel of his body... "Y/N!" You heard your brother clear his throat but Clary shushed him , not that either of you cared . You wrapped your arms around his torso enjoying his hands on your back before he cradled your face . "Are you tired?",his voice was low but soft and it made you chuckle. "Do I look that awful?" "No not at all.",he winked before his eyes shifted over to our brother and his friends watching you . "C'mon.", Clary smiled at you before she tried to distract your brother to give you both a little time.

"This looks so much more modern than I imagined.", you said while you followed Jace through the the institute . "How come Simon is allowed here?" Jace sighed before he rolled his eyes. "Magnus and Simon seem to have certain rights." Noticing your question he smiled before he replied : "Alec's ...boyfriend I guess." You raised an eyebrow grinning . "You guess ? Either he is or he's not ." Jace opened the door to his room before he closed it behind you . "Well what about me then ?"

Your eyes roamed the obvious male influenced room , his question startling you. "Huh?" He grinned , winding his fingers into your hair after opening up your bun . "Well apparently one is a boyfriend or one is not . Am I ?" You shook your head confused , chuckling . "Either I am way more sleepy than I thought or you're just making no sense."

"You're adorable." 

His thumb rubbed over one of your cheekbones , making you blush . "You're even more beautiful in person , you know .", he murmured making you smile . "You're too . Attractive I mean." He chuckled . "Was that a compliment , Lewis?" "Maybe, Wayland." His eyes focused on your lips , softly biting on his own himself.

"So...about being your boyfriend..."


	2. Behind Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Jace meet behind cell bars, for incredicle funny crimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this idea came to me while I read a book and it was SO Jace I had to write it :P

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I feel so bad because you stayed with me and got involved.”  
Your best friend shrugged his shoulders.  
“Nothing happened.”  
Only Mike would getting arrested title as ‘nothing’. That guy was way too chilled. You kept on rambling , scolding yourself the way Mike should do .  
“There’s a reason why we make plans and I didn’t stick to it . I should have left as soon as they told us to . The next time I do something that hideous don’t you dare follow me.”  
“Nah. Next time I’ll knock you out to spare us the trouble.”  
You rolled your eyes , because you both knew that that would never happen. Mike belonged to those guys that would take a bullet for their friends. He was real Disney prince material…if Disney had bearded bisexual princes .  
Mike was in the opposite cell as you and as you laughed the guy next to him lifted his head , making the laugh catch in your throat.  
His jaw was covered in a deep violet spot . His tousled blonde hair and his two colored eyes were surprisingly beautiful , a contrast to his bloody knuckles.   
You swallowed before you looked back over to Mike.  
“Still, it wasn’t okay I didn’t even know why I’ve done it . During that moment it had made sense.”  
Mike straightened out his long legs.   
“Next time , just tell me when you want to get yourself arrested. Then I can make sure we’re prepared . ”

“Why would you _want_ to get arrested?”  
The dangerous looking guy spoke up. His voice is low and soft, with a slight British accent that captured your eyes glueing them to his lips.  
“Handcuffs fetish”, Mike said and you blushed furiously.  
You glared at him and cleared your throat.  
“Getting yourself arrested can sometimes be the most effective way to draw attention to a matter.”  
He raised an eyebrow. “A matter?”  
“Politically.”  
He nodded, crossed his inked arms in front of his chest and shifted his attention away from you.  
“You know , it’s teenagers like you that label our generation that badly.”   
The blond guy leaned back and looked at you angrily.  
“Teenagers ? How old are _you_?”  
You rolled your eyes. “Young people. Whatever. The point is , that everyone assumes we’re ignorant kids that care more about our smartphones than about the world. And that’s because of people like you that wrinkle their noses when the term politics is mentioned.”  
He stood up making you realize how muscly he really was .   
“People like me ? Wha-“, he started before Mike interrupted your banter . "Maybe we all should take a deep breath.” You snorted angrily and a part of your desperation broke through . You weren’t sure whether you were just desperate because you were looking for his approval or whether you just wanted someone to listen to you . 

“At least _we_ try to change something . I didn’t plan on cuffing myself to the wracked orphanage but whatever.” One side of his lips moved upwards , obviously not expecting that you got arrested for dismissing police orders and cuffing yourself to a corner of the orphanage you were demonstrating for. “Didn’t you ever want to change something that everyone told you was impossible ? Wasn’t there something worthy enough to sacrifice something for ? No matter how dumb or unrealistic it seemed ? Didn’t you ever want to change something?” He stared at you for a while and lifted his hands to close his fingers around the bars. “What do you hope to change ?” Mike snorted. “Congratulations, man. You’ve found a wax to spend the rest of the time. This girl wants to change the whole world.”

A police officer came towards you to take Mike away for his phone call. 

“So, what did you hope to change?”, the guy asked. Now, that Mike was away you were suddenly shy. You turned away from him , so that you didn’t have to look into his eyes . “The city is cutting the money for the orphanage in lower Manhattan. They’re blaming it on budget problems but in reality they just don’t want to ugly-fy that part of the city with the less lucky ones.” He nodded but didn’t reply. You stood in silence for a while but you could feel his eyes on you. “So…” 

“Y/N.”

He chuckled. You turned around again , seeing his eyes on you.                   “Y/N .”, he repeated and you had never felt less invisible as in the moment as he looked at you . “And you are ?” He placed his fingers around the bars again and leaned back a little. He had to be into sports judging by all the muscles under his shirt. “Jace.” 

“Why are _you_ here?” You hadn’t even thought about the question before you asked it , his fascinating eyes narrowing. “I’m sorry that’s non of my business-” “Someone touched my sister . He had a lesson to learn. I didn’t really think it through though.” 

You laughed. “ Me neither . Some disease maybe.”

“Mr.Wayland you can go. Mr.Moore turned down a report. Jace narrowed his eyes ,looking pissed as the officer approached him . "And what if I want to report him? I haven’t started.”, he murmured but still looking relieved as the cell door opened. As Jace walked out he got closer to you and you finally saw him close up. Jace winded his fingers through his hair , his eyes starting at your feet roaming up to your legs . He paused on your hips for a while before he lifted his eyes up your waist and your breasts. He turned around , hesitating before he leaned a little closer to you . 

“I’ll get you out of here.’’


	3. Shameful encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and the reader walk in on some Malec action and the reader can't cope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have yourself some Jace injection

''Ohmygod-ohmygod'', you squeaked as you leaped over the staircase before you took off in a run, throwing your bedroom door shut behind you.  
''Ohmygod.''  
Your face was burning and you felt the need to wash out your brain with bleach. And your eyes. Definitely the eyes ,too.  
You heard him, long before the belly-deep laughter reached your door.  
''YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME!'', you hissed while tearing the door open and glaring at Jace.  
''Wha- I didn't know!''  
He lifted his arms in surrender but the mischief glittering in his eyes betrayed your boyfriend's words.  
''No of course, that's why you acted all 'women first-like' when you normally want me to wait like 5 seconds before I follow you over thresholds. YOU KNEW.''  
His two colored eyes twinkled bright in amusement as he shrugged and pushed past you.  
''What did you expect? It's their anniversary. Besides, you totally could hear it.'', he alluded to the kissing and moan sounds.  
''Ugh.Ugh.Ugh.''  
You covered your ears before a slight grin tucked at the corners of your lips.

You had wanted to let Alec know that his presence was required in some downworlder business, not thinking of today's date.  
Today marked the 1 year anniversary of Alec's and Magnus' relationship. They were sappy as that.  
And of course you hadn't identified the noises coming through the closed door as SEX NOISES.  
UGH.  
You had walked in on them mid-action and now you needed someone to erase your memories because you had seen way too much.  
WAY too much.

''You think they're mortified?''  
You stepped towards your bed and slumped down on your bed.  
''Nah, I don't think they have noticed you starring, scanning the scene for 5 minutes before you dashed backwards and almost tumbled down the stairs.''  
Jace's body silently shook with laughter as he slumped down next to you , watching you groaning in humiliation.  
''I was waiting for Magnus to suggest a threesome to be honest, the way his ey-ouch!''  
A pillow hit his face.  
''I want to die!'', you moaned spinning onto your stomach and burying your face into the mattress.  
''I've seen things , Jace...Things I didn't wanna see. Oh my god, Alec is going to kill me.''  
You felt the bed dip slightly before a strong arm curled around your waist and stomach, pressing you backwards against a solid chest.  
''Well you DID keep him from cumming after all I think his anger is justified.''  
''Jace!'', you cried out boxing him against his arm.  
''Oh my god stop saying these things I'm dying here.''  
His breath caressed your ear before you felt his smiling mouth pressed against your neck.  
''I'm joking, Y/N. Besides, it's just sex. Nothing to worry about. He'll get over it.''  
''I won't.''  
You couldn't help but smile as you heard his soft laughter.  
''You're so innocent, it's ridiculously cute.''  
You rolled your eyes at his hint of your inexperience, shifting around in his embrace and facing him.  
''That's just in the practical sense, you know. I know what sex is. I know what it looks like. Doesn't mean I want to see my cousin getting it on with his boyfriend.''  
Jace surged forwards capturing your lips with his, kissing you until you had to shift away breathlessly.  
''We could change that.'', he breathed out.  
''We could.''  
''We could?''  
''I suppose...yeah.''  
''Oh.''

Jace stared at you, not daring to move.  
''You said you wanted to wait.''  
''That was 6 months ago.''  
''Right.''  
At the excited face he pulled off you couldn't help but to laugh.  
''For how long have you been waiting for me to say it?''  
The tips of his ears turned red and the sheepish expression met his voice as he said ''Since you've been secretly sneaking into my room to spend the night with me, giving me the most painful boner in the morning.''  
You turned squeamish at that.  
''Sorry?''  
''It's alright I told you I didn't mind waiting.''  
You smiled softly, nodding. That was true.  
''Well...'',you coughed a little. ''I don't wanna wait anymore.''  
He tucked some strand of hair behind your year.  
''Then we don't.''  
''But not today.''  
''Not today.'', he agreed before rapid footsteps were heard approaching your door.  
OH NO.


End file.
